The Sky Outside is Wet and Grey
by Fluffy T. Banchuck
Summary: Hinata loves storms. Kageyama; not so much.


**Disclaimer:** See profile for universal disclaimer.

 **Words:** 1,385

* * *

The weather turned suddenly and Hinata loved it.

There was something about the rain and the sound of wind that the small redhead loved. Sure cycling to school could be a bit of a pain but generally there was nothing more he loved than the sound of rain and wind against glass. He loved thunder and lightning even more. The rumbling in the sky was, in a weird way soothing. It was maybe a stranger thing to enjoy but Hinata liked it nonetheless.

Kageyama on the other hand - did not. He was annoyed by the wind and the rain - found walking to school in them an annoyance. He hated being forced indoors by the rain - much preferring to practise outside and just be outside in general. Fact was he got cabin fever something awful if even stuck indoors without something to do for even half a day. But the worst thing of all was thunder.

It was something he wouldn't admit to but he hated thunder. It was loud and sounded like the world cracking open. He hated being outside in a thunderstorm. He hated being inside in a thunderstorm. Kageyama just hated thunderstorms. His earliest memory being when he was about eight years old and alone in his bedroom as thunder cracked outside - too afraid to move from under his bed covers to seek comfort from his mum.

There were a lot of things Kageyama would admit to - and wouldn't admit to and being scared of thunder was one of those things.

* * *

"Toss for me!"

Hinata and Kageyama were the only two in the gym that morning - the 3rd years busy studying and the others, off doing whatever they do. The rain had been coming down heavy for the last few days as the summer months slipped away into autumn. It had been causing havoc flooding and quite a few people had been stuck because of how bad it had gotten (Nishinoya being one of said people and had sent annoyed texts to Tanaka and Asahi about being trapped indoors and missing practise).

Kageyama and Hinata had braved the weather to make it to school (a little soggy but making it nonetheless) and as such had the gym to themselves that morning and were hoping to make the most of it. _Were_ hoping being the idea - the reality being much different.

Hinata had called from a toss from Kageyama but just as the raven was about to do so - one of his worst nightmares came true in the form of a loud clap of thunder and a heavy shower of rain that seemed to shake the building they were in. Kageyama paused for a moment, hoping that it had been a one time thing and that he could pass off his moment of stillness as mental preparation. That was not to be however, as just before Kageyama went to toss there came another crash of thunder.

Hinata, enthralled by the noise and rather easily distracted, bounced away to the gym door, pushing it open as a flash of lightning illuminated the dark sky.

"How cool is that!" Hinata exclaimed kneeling in the doorway and looking out at the rain as it continued to come down. "What do you think?"

Hinata looked over to see that Kageyama hadn't moved from where he had been standing before - the volleyball he had been holding was now clutched to his chest as he stared straight ahead the back wall of the gym. Hinata frowned a little, shutting the gym door before bouncing back over to Kageyama.

"You okay?" Hinata questioned.

"Yeah," Kageyama spat but it was without venom and still he stood unmoving.

"If you say so," Hinata said carefully, still wondering over his teammate.

He was about to walk away and demand another toss when there was another clap of thunder and that was when Hinata noticed. The slight shake in Kageyama's hands and the way he froze.

"Are you afraid of thunder?" Hinata asked slowly.

"What? N-!"

It was meant to be a warning answer but the whole charade was broken when there was another flash of lightning accompanied by an incredibly loud boom of thunder. Kageyama, now seemingly unaware of Hinata's presence, moved off the court and to a corner of the gym, slumping to the floor, burying his head in his knees. Hinata was at a loss. He had seen Kageyama annoyed, upset and furious but never scared. Hell, he thought the raven haired teen wouldn't be afraid of anything. It was actually unnerving.

He had never known anybody who was afraid of thunder. His parents didn't mind it and even his little sister liked it. Biting his lip a little, Hinata moved closer to Kageyama. He wasn't quite trembling but Hinata could see small shivers wracking Kageyama's body, he was still holding onto the volleyball like a lifeline.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked tentatively.

"Never. Tell anybody okay," Kageyama warned, his voice shaking a little.

"I wouldn't," Hinata promised, and he always made a point to keep his promises.

Hinata sat down next to Kageyama, his eyes sliding to the side a little - realising suddenly that he really didn't know all that much about his teammate because after all, he was just that - his teammate. Sighing a little, Hinata looked back to Kageyama.

"You know . . . I'm actually scared of ice," Hinata said quietly as Kageyama looked up.

"Why, that's stupid," Kageyama commented.

"You're scared of thunder - I'm scared of ice. Both are kinda stupid," Hinata said with a soft smile.

Kageyama frowned. He knew Hinata wasn't exactly the brightest person ever but for some reason - listening to him was helping.

"My younger sister used to be scared of thunder. I asked her why and she said it was the noise. Is that what you're scared of?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not scared, idiot. I just don't like it," Hinata didn't look convinced. "Why does it matter?"

Hinata scratched the back of his head. "Everybody is scared of something. There's nothing wrong with that."

Admitting to being afraid was not something Kageyama was wanting to do just then - especially to Hinata. He would never live it down but as the thunder continued to roll he was finding it harder and harder to control his façade about _not_ being afraid of the thunder.

"I like thunder. I think it's relaxing," Hinata stated.

"How? It's loud and sounds like the world is ending," it was only after he said it that Kageyama realised how stupid that sounded. "I hate seeming afraid. Okay."

"Why. There's nothing wrong with it," Hinata replied - his eyes widening a little.

There were a lot of reasons Kageyama would not admit to being afraid and they were not reasons he was going to admit to Hinata anytime soon. He was still gripping onto the volleyball, his short nails leaving miniature grooves in the fake leather. Hinata leaned a little away from Kageyama - considering something for a few moments.

"The way I see it - it doesn't matter if you're afraid or not because there is always going to be somebody with the same fear."

It was maybe the smartest thing Hinata had said for a while. Kageyama was about the reply as the school bell went - realising that the volleyball equipment was still out.

"Teacher won't mind if we're a bit late," Hinata said with a smile.

"I . . . I don't want to go out in the thunder," Kageyama finally admitted and Hinata considered the options.

"Well we could run or . . . I could hold your hand?"

"Shut up idiot."

For some reason though he felt better knowing Hinata was there (and when they had to leave the gym, he took the 2nd option).

* * *

 **Note:** So recently storms have been wracking where I live and with them came thunder and lightning and one thing lead to another. So boom, a little plot bunny was born! Hope you liked it! Since this was written on my phone. Mistales will be fixed later.

Review and fave. Any questions, don't hesitate to PM me.

Thank you for reading

\- Fluffy x


End file.
